vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vlad Plasmius
|-|Vlad Masters= |-|Vlad Plasmius= Summary Once Jack Fenton's and Maddie's best friend in college, Vlad Masters was hospitalized with ecto-acne after an experiment he and Jack were running literally exploded in his face, ruining his social life and his chances of winning Maddie's hand. Outraged, he spent the next twenty years learning and mastering the abilities he gained from have ectoplasm infused into his DNA as his ghostly alter ego, Vlad Plasmius. He would later become the archnemesis of Jack and Maddie's son, Danny, who had become a superhero under the name Danny Phantom after being endowed with similar abilities after a nearly identical accident at the Fenton home. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least 8-A | At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Vlad Plasmius AKA Vlad Masters Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: In his 40's Classification: Human-Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Heat Generation, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Body Control, Duplication, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation (Ghost attacks effect the Mind and Soul), Power Bestowal, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Spatial Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Time Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Regeneration (Only in Ghost Form, Low-Godly for his ectoplasmic body, High-Mid for his core), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 7 only in Ghost Form), Non-Corporeal (Only in Ghost Form), Weapon Creation, Genius Intelligence, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, Morality Manipulation, Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical stats, Abilities), Teleportation, Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Likely Disease Inducement (Exposure to ectoplasmic energy has shown to cause sickness such as ecto acne which can lead to death). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Ghosts can easily resist the effects of Ember McLain's music which can control the minds and emotions of hundreds of students and the entire female population of Amity Park, Can withstand attacks from ghosts that effect the mind), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are uneffected by the ghost mosquitoes' bite which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick), Power Nullification (The Specter Deflector couldn't completely negate his powers), Soul Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from ghosts that effect the soul), Biological Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from ghosts that effect the body on a molecular level), Precognition (Able to sneak into a room full of Observants and surprise all of them, the Observants are stated to be able to see the future and have seen events up to 10 years into the future) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Effortlessly beat season 1 Danny) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Far more powerful than season 2 Danny) | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (A duplicate of himself easily knocked season 3 Danny out with a single ghost ray, even after duplicating himself over a dozen times he still could harm Danny, harmed Vortex with his ghost ray) Speed: At least FTL (Much faster than season 1 Danny, easily reacted to Danny's Ghost Rays) | At least FTL (Much faster than season 2 Danny) | At least FTL (Faster than season 3 Danny, a weaker duplicate of himself was easily able to keep up with Valerie Gray's upgraded board) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 (Stronger than Pariah's soldiers who could easily lift trucks above their heads and toss them with ease) | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Tanked Danny's ghost ray with his bare hand without any damage) | At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Even after duplicating himself over a dozen times, he still could take hits from season 3 Danny without receiving damage, survived an attack from Vortex but was injured) Stamina: High (Far superior to Danny who can go for 24 hours without rest and hold his intangibility for hours) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Plasmius Maximus Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (He is a very skilled manipulator and used his powers to achieve great wealth, created multiple ghost hunting devices and his own ghost portal, created multiple clones of Danny Phantom) Weaknesses: Ghosts are physically incapable of interacting with the real world unless they make themselves a physical form. While invisible, ghosts can be seen using infered vision due to there bodies giving off heat, They can be harmed and have their powers nullified by the effects of Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium, and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ectoplasm Manipulation: Ghosts can generate their own unique ecto energy. They can use it to create blasts of energy, create forcefields and other weapon constructs. They are able to change their energy into electricity, heat, light, plasma and use it to alter the weather on a small scale. This energy not only effects the body on a moleculer level, it also effects the mind and soul. Ghosts are even capable using this energy to create their own pocket dimensions made entirely out of their energy however this ability is not combat related. * Regeneration: A Ghost is made up of their visible ectoplasmic body and an unseen core that is in turn made up of its consciousness; If their ectoplasmic body is completely destroyed they can create a new body from their core, and if their core & consciousness get scattered among with their ectoplasmic body being completely destroyed they can come back within minutes by pulling their consciousness back together, restoring their core and then making a new ectoplasmic body. * Body Control: Ghosts can create bodies for themeselves made out of their energy and consciousness and manipulate it at will. They can make these forms tangible in order to interact with the real world, can make extra limbs, create duplicates by spliting themselves, change their body parts into weapons such as blades, hammers, ropes and more. They can control their bodies on a moleculer level which allows them to change into smoke, fire or pure energy, and If forcibly turned into a different substance like snot or jelly, ghosts can change themselves back by altering their molecules. * Invisibility: While a ghosts core is naturally invisible, their forms are not. Howver they have the power to turn themselves invisible which allows them to surprise or get away from their foe, or sneak into places unseen. If a ghost is touching someone else, they can pass on the invisiblity as well. * Intangibility: Ghosts are non-corporeal beings that exist on a different plane of existance. This allows them to phase through anything in the real world. While in a physical form, ghosts are able to turn their bodies intagible. Like a few of their other powers, they can pass it on to any person or object they are touching. * Possession: More commenly known as Overshadowing within the the verse, this power allows ghosts to take possession of a living being, inanimate object, data, or other ghosts simple by entering said being or object. Doing this allows the ghost to take over the hosts mind and their body on a moleculer level, and allows them to remove other ghosts or the soul. They can even fuse themselves with whatever they are possessing and take over completely. Ghosts can also take possession of a person while they are sleeping and interact with their dreams. Like a few of their other powers, they can take others with them to possess another as long as they are touching them. * Immortality: Ghosts are immortal beings made up of ectoplasic energy plus consciousness, unable to die through normal means like age, destruction of their physical form or lack of oxygen or food. If their core is damaged beyond repair, ghosts can infect other beings with their essence which allows them to recreate themselves around the target effectively taking over their bodies and replacing their consciousness. * Telekinesis: While not all ghosts possesses natural telekinesis, they can cover objects or infuse them with their ecto energy which allows them to take control of the object. * Forcefield Creation: Vlad can use his ecto energy to create forcefields ranging in shape and size. Theses barriers are capable of reflecting energy attacks and at the opponent. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Data Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Morality Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Disease Users